We Have a Problem
by HomestuckVS
Summary: Dave wakes up one day to find out he's a girl. Will he be able to change back to his normal self, or will he be stuck as a mighty fine looking chick living with Bro? THIS IS MY FIRST HOMESTUCK FANFIC, SO PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY HONESTLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: We Have a Problem**

You are Dave mother fucking Strider, and you have a problem. You went to bed last night feeling like shit, and upon waking up, you feel even worse than shit. Your head is pounding, and your shirt feels a little too snug around the chest. You raise your head to find platinum blonde locks of hair cascading down, and around your face. Running your fingers through it, you find it's your own hair, not a wig, and that creeps you out just a bit. Striders aren't supposed to feel creeped out. You decide to get up to look into a mirror, see what's up.

You are Dave Strider, not that you never stopped being Dave Strider, and you just looked into the full length mirror in your bedroom. You have long, silky, platinum blonde hair, a pair of D cup boobs on your chest, and a lovely hourglass figure. If this wasn't your reflection, you would think this girl was a very fine looking bitch.

A look of utter horror spreads across Dave's face in a matter of seconds. Dave pulled at his boxers revealing that he no longer had a dick on top of everything else.

"What the FUCK!" Dave stated. His voice had risen a couple octaves as well.

"Everything alright in there lil' man?" Bro called from the living room.

Dave would have gladly stated everything was fine, but everything was not motherfuckin' fine.

"BRO!" Dave yelled. He didn't care at the moment if he sounded cool or not. He freaking had boobs and long hair, keeping his, well, her cool was not the most pressing issue at the moment.

"Dave, what did I tell you about yelling?" Bro answered in that same, emotionless tone, as he flash stepped into Dave's room, ready to get his ass up to the roof for a strife.

However, when Bro looked to where Dave was he almost let his jaw drop. Almost. Bro raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight before him.

"Don't say anything. I am in a really shitty mood, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't fucking laugh."

Bro just stood there for a moment; staring intently at Dave's body. He now had long, soft, hair that would make any girl jealous. He also had a nice set of plump, round tits where his toned pecks had been (they were as toned as a boy of thirteen could have them). Dave's shirt wasn't too clingy, but it looked like he had a nice, curvaceous figure; not to mention a mighty fine ass.

_Damn! Lil' man really makes one hot bitch. _Bro now had a smirk plastered on his face having thought of a pretty good phrase.

"Dave, why are you a bitch?" Bro joked, his smirk widening a little.

"This isn't the time for stupid ass jokes Bro, this is serious!" Dave felt tears collecting in his eyes. He tried to hold them back, knowing that Bro would definitely kick his girly ass into next week if he let them fall.

Bro noticed that Dave was really feeling stressed, and being reduced to tears, so he did him, well, her a favor and cut the crap.

"Okay, sorry. I can try and figure something out, but I can't make any promises. You could be stuck like this forever." Bro stated bluntly.

"Fine, just fucking get out. I need to take a shower."

"'Kay lil' sis, whatever you say. You wouldn't mind if I joined you in there first right? I haven't showered ye-"

"NO!" Dave growled as she pushed past Bro into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

_Geez, Dave's really in a pissy mood today._ Bro smiled as he made his way to the computer. He needed to at least find the tiniest scrap of information before Dave was finished in the shower.

~_**Author's Note:**_

_Hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter. ;) _

_I got this idea today. I am sure others have written stories like this before, but I figured what's one more? **Please comment, because I really need to know if I am doing a good job capturing the characters that are Bro and Dave.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You are currently Dirk Strider (commonly known as Bro) and you are trying to find shit out about what the hell happened to Dave. You also visited a few child naming sites; because, even though you could keep referring to your lil' sis as Dave, you instead wanted to fuck with him. Dave is just so funny when he's flustered.

After looking for about five minutes Bro thinks that he's found the perfect derivative of Dave. Daphne.

***_Sorry, author interrupting for a second. There are literally NO cool direct female derivatives of Dave, so Daphne it is. It was really the best I could come up with, so sorry if you hate it. :(***_

Now that the name thing was sorted out Bro decided he'd finally get started on the thing he was supposed to be fucking researching this whole time.

You are now Dave, and you are still flipping your shit about everything that's happened the last half hour or so. You decide to ignore it for now and strip yourself of your clothes. Damn it! You find that it's really hard to ignore, seeing as how you have breasts and no junk. Your face flushes into a deep crimson color, almost matching your eyes. You sigh as you turn the faucet, allowing close to scalding water to rush down your entire being.

Dave had never had to wash this much hair before (he doesn't even know about the tangles yet -_-) and he had to admit, he didn't know how girls managed to keep their hair clean. Dave felt like he was using four times the fucking amount of shampoo than was normal for him.

After Dave felt his hair was finally clean he only took the time to scrub where it actually mattered rather than his whole body. He would have felt like one of those shitty perverts if he did. Dave also took the time to shave his legs and armpits. There were a couple small nicks, but Dave did fairly well for shaving his legs for the first time. Dave was finished in the shower, and turned the water off, exiting the shower to get dressed, only to discover you forgot to bring clothes.

_Fuck, I better hurry while Bro's busy. _

Just then what Dave was hoping with all his cool kid heart to not happen, happened. The door burst open.

You are, again, one Dirk Strider. You had found something, but it wasn't necessarily good news. You hear the water turn off in the bathroom. Daphne seems to have just finished her shower.

Bro gave it a few minutes and decided that lil' sis would probably be decent by now. Bro flash steps to the door and swings it open, practically slamming it into the wall of the bathroom. Bro froze where he stood, as a very shocked Daphne stands in front of you, butt naked.

"BRO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT!" Daphne screeches as she's trying to cover herself up. Of course there's no towel.

"Woah, S-sorry! I'll go get you a towel!" Bro stutters.

_Damn, that is one fine body. Better than I had calculated._ Bro mused as he also cursed himself for stuttering. Striders never stutter.

"No, just...just leave me alone!" Daphne flash steps past and smashes the door into the frame as she reaches the safety of her room.

You are Dave Strider (Daphne as Bro sees it) and you feel more embarrassed than you have in all your thirteen years of life as a Strider. You never got embarrassed, so this was a first, along with so many other motherfucking wonderful things.

Dave made his way to the dresser, pulling out his usual black skinny jeans. His shirts were a little too tight, so he would have to borrow one from Bro.

Slipping on some boxers Dave suddenly feels a presence in the room. Dave spins around to see Bro chilling on the edge of the bed, just...watching you.

"Bro...I'm sure you realize how fucking creepy this is right?" Dave stated. Luckily he'd put his shades on, so Dave was keeping a pretty decent poker face.

"Well Daphne, I was just wanting to share with you the all import-"

"Did you just fucking call me Daphne! This must all be just some shitty game to you!" Dave was offended and, frankly, furious.

"I am NOT a fucking GIRL!" Dave reminded his brother.

"Look, just shut the fuck up for a second miss priss, you're acting like a beehive was shoved up your ass or something. I found the cure. There have been other cases, not very many, but enough. All of them were cured, but..." Bro paused for a moment.

"But, what? Just spit it out." Dave sighed. He was done with everything today.

"You and I have to have sex."

~_**Author's Note:**_

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Dave, a.k.a. Daphne, didn't see that one coming. ;3_

_I do hope all of my readers have enjoyed the outcome thus far. Now this is rated T, so there won't be ample amounts of detail describing the incestual act, but I'll try put some in there._

_I'll try to update soon. X3_

_LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING!_


	3. Chapter 3

**~_Author's Note:_**

_I just want to take the time to quickly say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story thus far, and those that may in the future! _

_It's really helped to motivate me. Enjoy chapter three! Chapter four won't be too far behind. ;)_

**Chapter 3**

You are Dave Strider and you just found out from Bro the only way to turn back into the true, male, Dave Strider, was to have sex with your brother. Incest definitely had never crossed your mind and, frankly, the thought made you want to cough up your organs.

"What?" Dave whispered. Her shades had slipped down her petite nose enough to reveal that she was horrified and scared to no end.

"Bro I swear to gog if this is a fucking joke you better tell me now."

Bro simply raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have I joked about sex lil' sis?" Bro replied bluntly.

It was true. Bro never joked about sex or anything else erotic for that matter.

"Shit, mother fucking, gog!" Dave cursed as she remembered her chest wasn't covered yet.

Dave folded her arms protectively over her breasts as Bro stared. Dave had never touched boobs before, and she found them surprisingly soft and squishy. You were definitely going to be gay after this was over. Dave had already been confused about her sexuality before this, and she just found her answer. Dave would never look at girls the same way ever again.

"Watch your fucking language." Bro stated as he stood, moving towards Dave.

You are Dirk Strider, and you feel the sudden urge to get your groove on. Daphne wanted to be turned back so bad, there was no harm in starting now...was there?

Bro stood from his position on the edge of the bed. Once Bro reached Daphne he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Daphne was hesitant, and a little shocked at the sudden development, but she got over it pretty quickly as she began kissing you back.

_For such a protestant bitch, Daphne sure is eager. _

Bro decided that this was his cue to move things over to the bed. Lips still locked in a make out session, Bro led Daphne over to the bed where he slowly lowered himself on top of her, after so kindly shoving her into the mattress.

Bro was keeping his cool, but if it had been the other way around he probably would be flipping his shit like Daphne was now.

You are again, Dave Strider, and Bro won't fucking stop calling you Daphne. He's really pushing his luck with you right now seeing as how he's just shoved you down onto your shitty bed. Bro then proceeded to climb on top of you pinning your arms above your head, the other pinching at your tits.

"Brooo. Stop." Damn it! Dave hadn't meant to moan.

"You want to get better don't you?" Bro shot back as he nipped at Daphne's collarbone.

"Y-yes. Fuck. Fine, fine, just get it over with." Dave groaned.

Bro smirked down at Daphne through his shades.

"Will do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**DAVE POV**_

It was safe to say that the previous night wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience for Dave. He did basically have sex with Bro. Dave began to awaken. When Dave remembered that he was supposedly cured his eyes shot open and he froze, almost afraid to look down. But it had to be done. You are Dave fucking Strider and you don't wuss out of anything.

Dave looked down, hesitantly, and sat up lightning quick. He still had fucking boobs, long hair, and no freaking dick between his legs. Dave felt broken, as he ran his slender fingers through his hair, a breathy laugh escaping from his throat.

_I can't fucking believe this shit!_ Dave thought to himself. He decided it'd be best to wake Bro up.

To hide his dampening eyes, Dave grabbed his shades off the nightstand and perched them gingerly on his nose.

"Bro." Dave harshly whispered as he nudged Bro with an elbow.

Bro groaned in his sleep, simply rolling over and slipping back into sleep's firm grasp. Dave needed him awake now though.

"DIRK!" Dave yelled as he shoved Bro roughly, nearly sending him crashing to the floor.

Bro was awake now.

"What the HELL Dave!? What is wrong with y-" Bro stopped.

Dave became quickly frustrated at his bro's silence. That's when Dave realized he had not yet put any clothes on. He was sitting there like an idiot, with nothing on but a pair of sunglasses. Dave simply strode over to the dresser, hurriedly throwing on an old baggy shirt, and a pair of boxers.

"Why am I still a girl Bro? I thought that you said I'd be cured if we fucked each other last night." Dave's voice was shaking slightly, and he knew it. Bro knew it too.

"Well Dave." Bro paused for a moment.

"There's only one explanation I can offer you. It's a pretty shitty one too." Bro explained.

"Please, will you just fucking tell me?" Dave felt exhausted. He also realized that his ass hurt like hell. Bro hadn't exactly been all that gentle last night.

"I lied." Bro stated bluntly. His eyes, showed some worry, and guilt in them though. Bro hadn't put his shades on yet.

Dave's world stopped for a moment. Everything just seemed to fade away.

"You...wha- I- you lied to me?" Dave stammered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry lil' man. I couldn't find anything out." Bro hung his head low.

What had at first registered as utter shock, and complete confusion, now turned to pure fury. Dave was so angry right now he could kill.

"Oh you're sorry are you? Okay so you can't find any shitty information; I wouldn't have cared! Hey I'm Dirk Strider, I can't find out anything about what happened to my lil' bro, I'll just make him my fucking bitch for a night and tell him it's the cure. What were you THINKING!?" Dave was aware that tears were now streaming down his cheeks.

Bro hurried over to Dave as tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes.

"I am so sorry lil' man. Please, just-" Bro began, but was abruptly cut off.

"No, just...get the fuck out of my room. I can't stand you right now, just leave me alone." Dave whispered venomously at Bro.

Bro knew he wasn't in any position to object, so, he did what Dave requested. Dave watched as Bro slowly dragged himself out of the room, no shades. Dave saw Bro turn to look back over his shoulder for a moment, sadness greatly apparent in his whole being. Dave felt a tiny sting in his chest, but merely shrugged it off as he slammed his bedroom door in his big bro's face.

_**BRO POV**_

Bro just stood there outside the lil' man's room for a moment.

_How could I have been so fucking selfish and idiotic?_ Bro wondered.

Bro decided he'd better say what he had to say now before he locked himself in his room for the day. Bro lightly tapped on Dave's door.

"Go the fuck away! Gog, it hasn't even been ten minutes!" Dave's muffled yells rang out clearly through the wood of the door.

Bro took in a deep breath as he summoned the strength to say what he felt was needed.

"I know, I- I just...I want you to know that I am so sorry, and that no matter what, I will always love you lil' man. No matter what shitty obstacles come between us I will always be there for you, helping you as much as I can every step of the way. Please don't think ill of me from one moment of weakness." Bro had tears sliding down his cheeks now. Luckily his voice wasn't wavering.

When no answer came Bro entered his room and locked the door behind him. Bro didn't consider himself the affectionate, mushy type; however, when the time called for it, he could bring himself to be emotionally open. Bro pulled on a pair of boxers and climbed in bed, prepared to sleep the day away. Perhaps when he woke up, everything will have returned to normal, having only been nothing but a simple nightmare.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for the delayed update. Been very busy lately preparing for the new school year. -_-_

_I also recently got a new phone that I've been playing with. It's a really neat little gadget! :)_

_Anywho, PLOT TWIST! Mr. Dirk Strider is a little liar. :) _

_I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter, I'll try to update the next one faster than I did for this one. ^_^; _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Bro POV**_

Dirk awoke to utter silence. The clock next to his bed read three fifteen.

_Damn, I must have been beat. _ Thought Dirk as he slowly lifted himself off the mattress.

Heading for the door, Dirk decided it would probably be best if he put some pants on at least. Dirk knew that he was in deep shit with Dave after that little stunt he pulled. As Dirk pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans he noticed that he had a bunch of marks on his chest and shoulders.

_Heh, guess the lil' man's a biter. _ Dirk chuckled to himself as he headed for the door to his room.

Just as he had managed to unlock it and was about to exit his bedroom the door slammed open. Dirk was hit in the face, landing right on his ass with a petite female Dave right on top of him.

"What the hell Dave, what's wrong with you?"

Dave looked up, tears forming in his crimson eyes. He'd been crying a lot lately, maybe it was a girl thing or something.

"I'm sorry Bro, but I...I was just so angry at you earlier. How could you do that to me? Why?" Dave's voice shook with sadness and frustration.

Dirk looked down at his little brother, unsure how exactly he should go about answering the two questions Dave wanted so much to be answered.

"Well-" Dirk began when there was a knock at the door.

_Shit. _Dirk thought as he lifted himself off the floor, helping Dave up as well.

_Who the fuck would be visiting?_ Dirk thought. As far as he knew, they weren't expecting anyone today.

Upon opening the door Dirk's brows furrowed slightly upon seeing his old friend, Roxy standing there with her daughter, and Dave's friend, Rose.

"Roxy, what the fuck are you doing here?" Dirk asked calmly.

"Hey, now taht's no why, way, to greet a fred, fried, ah fuck it you now what I men." Roxy slurred. She was drunk, as usual.

"Look, sorry ladies, but Dave and I are busy today." Dirk explained.

Roxy giggled.

"Busy how?" She pointed to Dirk's exposed chest, the hickeys in plain site.

_Oh fuck! I completely forgot about those. _Dirk inwardly face palmed, as he kept his cool facade up externally. He didn't give anything away thanks to his trusty shades.

"Mom, that's a completely inappropriate remark. Sorry Bro, if you're busy today, we'll come over some other time." Rose smiled as she lead a very drunk, very protestant Roxy down the hall.

_Thank the heavens that Rose is nothing like her mother._ Dirk sighed as he closed the door to the small apartment.

Dave stood a few feet away.

"Who was it?" Dave inquired sheepishly.

"Roxy and Rose. I sent them away, so your safe for now." Dirk replied.

"Wait, Rose is smart, maybe she'd be able to help!" Dave exclaimed.

"I...guess so. Are you sure lil' man?" Dirk questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Dave quickly ran out the door of the apartment in his boxers and t-shirt. Dirk smirked slightly, shaking his head.

_Oh Dave, what am I ever going to do with you? Little bastard._

_**Dave POV**_

Dave ran out after them. Rose knew about all sorts of weird shit. If Bro wasn't going to help him, or take things seriously, then Rose was the next best thing. Dave sprinted down the steps, taking about three or four at a time, leaping and bounding in about the least cool fashion ever. By the time Dave had reached the bottom of the steps his hair was a disheveled mess, and he was panting like a fucking bitch in heat.

Dave saw that they were just getting in their car to drive away.

"ROSE WAIT!" Dave yelled.

Moments later Rose was out of the car staring at Dave with what Dave assumed was a smirk.

"Oh my, Dave I knew you were into some pretty weird things but...really?" Rose held back a giggle.

"Look Rose, I know this must be fucking hilarious for you, but I'm really stressing out here, do a guy a favor would ya'?" Dave whined.

Rose giggling simply replied, "Well, alright then. Let's head up to your room and you can tell me everything."

Rose grabbed her mother from the car and lead her back up to the apartment. All along the way Roxy was commenting on how gorgeous Dave looked as a woman.

"Gosh Dave, you look so...sexay!" Roxy stated in her usual intoxicated state.

"Um...thanks, I guess." Dave replied.

"Don't menton, uh, mention it horny, damn it, I meant honey."

Dave shook his head in disbelief, and slight amusement. Rose's mom could be so ridiculous sometimes.

They reached the apartment a few minutes later. Dave unlocked the door and allowed the ladies to enter first.

"I'm back Bro! I was able to get Rose's ass and her mom's back up here." Dave called out. Rose delivered a light punch to Dave's arm.

Bro appeared in the room seconds later fully clothed.

"I'm going to be in my room with Rose, keep Lalonde busy." Dave stated as he lead Rose down the hall to his room.

"Will do." Dirk replied as Roxy tripped, nearly falling on her face. Dirk, being the flash stepping god, had luckily been able to catch her just in time.

Dave shut the door to his room and turned to see Rose sitting at the desk, ready to hear just what Dave had to say. It was now time to come up with some explanations and, hopefully, some answers.

_**Author's Note:**_

_I am soooo sorry about the long wait. I decided I needed a break from writing for a bit. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this new chapter, and pray that those reading this story enjoyed it. :) Also I have never done dialogue for Roxy Lalonde, so I apologize if I totally butchered how she talks. =_=_

_Look forward to new shenanigans next time.___


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Dave POV**_

Dave had managed to grab Rose before she'd left. He was currently sitting with her in his room, explaining everything that had happened. Dave didn't mention the little bit about Bro fucking him into the mattress though. That was something no one would ever know about ever.

"So you mean to tell me that you went to sleep last night feeling rather awful, and when you awoke the next day you had a girl's features; inside and out?" Rose recapped what you had told her.

"Yep. That's basically what happened." Dave replied calmly.

"Are you able to help me out or not?"

Rose thought for a moment before answering your question.

"I may be able to help you with your problem; however, I will have to do a bit of research to confirm something." She responded confidently.

An overwhelming feeling of relief and happiness flooded into Dave's entire being.

"Thanks Rose!" He exclaimed, as he crushed Rose's delicate frame in a bone cracking death hug.

"D-don't mention it." Rose gasped as she struggled for air.

Dave placed her back on her feet, helping to straighten out her clothes and hair, that he'd slightly messed up.

"I'm going to need a computer." Rose stated once she'd regained her composure.

"You can use Bro's computer. It's in the kitchen."

"It's not in his room?" Rose skeptically questioned.

"No, he keeps his laptop in his room. The desktop computer is in the kitchen area." Dave replied nonchalantly.

Rose silently walked out of the room, Dave following closely behind. Dave grabbed Rose's shoulder as she was about to enter the living room/kitchen area of the apartment. He held a finger to his, now extra, plump lips, signifying her to be quiet. Rose understood immediately of course that Dave wanted to listen in on the conversation Dirk and her mother were having.

**_Bro POV_**

Bro was sitting on the futon in the living room, Roxy by his side giggling like mad.

"So Dirky...I bet you tapped taht." Roxy stated without shame.

Bro's cheeks turned a light pink at the blunt insinuation that Roxy was making. It was true though.

"Roxy, do you really think I'm that stupid? You must have really drank a lot to be thinking up shit this crazy." Bro countered.

"I saw all toes hickeys. I highly doubt you had a girly over last night what with Dave turning into a locker like taht. Damn, looker." Roxy persisted.

"I've known you your whole fahking life. I think I would know when you liek someone."

Dirk simply sat there, his poker face hiding the shame and embarrassment he was currently feeling.

"Just admit it Dirky, you tihnk your little man is teh perfect woman!" Roxy took a swig from the bottle of beer Bro had so kindly fetched from the cupboard for her. She would have found it and helped herself anyways.

Bro decided he could no longer hide it from Roxy. She may always be drunk as shit; but she knew when something was going on.

"Yeah...He really is something." Bro replied.

Roxy laughed with triumph.

"I knew it! C'mon Dirky, spill everyting." Roxy scooted closer to where Bro was sitting.

"Fine, but only because you've most likely already fucking guessed what I'm about to say." Bro paused for a moment. He almost needed to prepare himself for what he was about to say. Finally he felt ready.

_Okay, let's get this over with. _ Bro thought as he removed his shades from his face.

"I had known he was quite the looker, taking after me of course." Dirk proudly stated with a smirk on his face.

"I loved him so much, but...I didn't realize how much I cared for him in a romantic way until this crazy shit happened." Bro looked over to see Roxy grinning ear to ear, looking like her heart was melting.

"He...Dave is my whole world Roxy. He is everything I hold dear; even more so than my dream and career as a professional DJ. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him forever. I sure as hell hope he doesn't fucking hate me forever for what I did to him last night." Bro felt as if a heavy weight was being lifted off his chest.

Everything just seemed so right in this small moment of spilling his guts out to Roxy. But it didn't change the fact that he was tearing up. Bro just didn't know what to do. Dave hated his fucking guts. Not a moment later he heard a small creak, and turned around. Dave was standing there; Bro hoped he hadn't heard the major confession he had just made.

Bro certainly didn't have the best luck. Dave had heard everything.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Also, some suggestions as to what the cure should be would be pretty freaking sweet right about now. I haven't had any particularly good ideas yet, so...perhaps my readers will be able to help me. ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Dave POV**_

You just stood there silently staring at Bro. You were trying to wrap your mind around what you'd just heard come out of Bro's mouth. It had been an actual expression of feelings; which Bro never did...ever.

_He...he loves me?_ You thought incredulously.

You couldn't think of anything to say, you couldn't speak. Luckily your shades were currently on, your poker face concealed the shock, and dismay at the position you currently found yourself in. Bro was just sitting there staring at you, his poker face would have been perfect had his shades been perched on his slender nose. His fiery, orange, eyes were glistening with tears that could fall at any moment. They were revealing everything; a scared, shocked, almost pleading, look present.

"Dave...I-" Bro began, but you didn't want to hear it. You couldn't.

Turning, you dashed out of the room, heading towards the roof. You heard Bro call after you, but you needed to be alone, to calm down and make sense of things. Rose must have sensed this, because she didn't follow.

_**Bro POV**_

Dave had ran from the room. The time he had stood there just looking at you was painful, suffocating almost; mainly because you couldn't tell what he was thinking this time. You had called after your lil' bro, but you didn't go after him; you needed some space, some time to think right now. Rose had witnessed the whole ordeal, as had Roxy.

_This is a little embarrassing. _You admitted in your head.

"Are you alright Dirk?" Rose and Roxy asked almost simultaneously.

You thought for a moment before you answered their question. Were you alright? Striders were never not alright...until now.

"No, no I don't think I am alright." You stated as a few tears fell.

Rose made her way over to the futon and sat on the other side of you. She looked really worried, and sympathetic.

"I know this isn't the best time to bring this up, but...I think I may have found the cure for Dave's predicament." Rose quietly spoke.

Your head slowly turned to look upon this brilliant, bright young girl's face.

"Heh, really now? Well Roxy, my suspicion that you two aren't actually related grows even stronger." You joked; earning you a slap across the head from Roxy. Your light laughter left as soon as it had come, you were still in deep shit with Dave, even if he was a boy or a girl.

"You know girls...it would be really nice if when Dave turned back into his normal self, he would just forget everything."

Roxy and Rose exchanged a sad look, as Roxy placed her hand on your back, gingerly rubbing up and down your tense muscles.

"I know Dirky, I know. But don't worry, Dave loves you too much to stay distant, and pissed off forever." Roxy assured you. It made you feel a little better, but not much.

"Thanks Roxy, Rose. I am going to go take care of some things; I'll be in my room if you need anything. Also Rose?" You turned your attention to her.

"Yes?" Rose curiously replied.

"You can use the computer as long as you want to verify a few things with what that brain of yours has cooked up. Even if I'm asleep, wake me up when you're absolutely sure." You requested.

"Don't worry. That's exactly what I had in mind. Mother, I suggest we stay the night; it's going to take me quite awhile indeed to make sure of everything."

"Taht's fine wid me!" Roxy slurred.

"Alright then, it's a fucking deal." I smiled slightly as I turned and head to my room. Once inside, you quietly shut the door, and landed on your bed; commencing into a deep, most unpleasant, sleep.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Here you go peoples! I know it's been freaking FOREVER since I updated this story, and well, I had some free time and was able to. I am sorry it's so short though, I really don't have enough time to write super long chapters, but I hope this will suffice. _

_POOR BRO! :'( Dave's being silly with his feelings. But I suppose it makes sense; it is his older brother after all. Sorry I'm totally ranting, I'll stop now. _

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment! Comments make me update faster usually, I don't know why, but they motivate me. So...yeah, until next chapter! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_I regret to inform you that I will not be finishing this story. I'll just leave it up to your imaginations. _

_I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause._

_OKAY. BECAUSE I'VE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT THIS BEING CUT OFF SO SUDDENLY I WILL FINISH IT. BUT I WON'T BE WORKING ON IT FOR A WHILE DUE TO MY BUSY SCHEDULE. I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANYTHING IN NOVEMBER. I'LL TRY AND UPDATE THIS STORY IN DECEMBER OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK, WEL'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS. _


End file.
